destiny malefoy jedusor
by dragonichigo
Summary: destiny protège son frère depuis sa naissance et elle sait qu'elle doit lui offrir sa vie pour qu'il ait enfin droit au bonheur... fic centrée sur destiny mais ya bien le couple drarry promis


_**-bébé pourquoi les enfants doivent porter la faute de leur parents sur leur dos ?**_

_**J'étais allongée entre ses jambes, les bras autour de sa taille et la tête enfouie contre son ventre. Blottie contre mon meilleur et seul ami, mon presque-frère, mon dos nu qu'il soigne comme presque tout les soirs en silence. Je crois qu'il ne m'a jamais demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi j'acceptais de me faire battre ? pourquoi on me battais ? qui me battais ? oui pourquoi moi…**_

_**-bébé pourquoi…murmurais-je à nouveau avant de me mettre à pleurer, me serrant davantage contre lui.**_

_**J'étais las, très fatiguée et personne pour me protéger. Ni mon ami, ni mes demi-frères, personne…j'étais seule mais tant pis, de toute façon seule ma souffrance pouvais les protéger.**_

***

Je me nomme Destiny Malfoy J. et je suis la demi-sœur de Draco, l'aînée. Je suis en septième année avec lui, malgré mes cinq ans de plus que lui, et je suis à serpentard. C'est moi qui le protège de tout le monde, de toutes les souffrances possibles et inimaginables. C'est moi qui protège cet enfant ressemblant à un ange, c'est moi qui lui ai apprit à être froid et méprisable pour qu'il se défende un minimum. Quand père lui a apposé la marque des ténèbres, je l'ai suivit pour être toujours auprès de lui, je ne peux servir qu'à ça : une guerrière, une protectrice et une puissante sorcière.

Depuis ma naissance, père m'inflige punition sur punition parce que je suis une honte, une erreur et que sais-je encore. Personnellement cela ne m'atteignais pas, pas après croisé mon destin dans de magnifiques yeux gris, tantôt argentés, tantôt orageux : mon petit frère Draco Lucius Malfoy, le chouchou de père et mon propre avenir.

Je me souviens d'une fois où Dray avait fais tombé une magnifique figurine en cristal, c'étais un accident. Quand j'ai entendu le bruit, je me suis précipitée vers lui : il pleurais très fort et c'était blessé au bras gauche, une longue estafilade ensanglantée (pas assez grave pour l'hôpital magique mais assez pour laisser une cicatrice pour toujours). Père n'allais pas tarder à arriver dans la salle de séjour, je l'entendais hurler des injures en descendant les escaliers, ce qui terrifiais Dray au fur et à mesure de sa venue vers nous.

-**Dray chéri écoutes moi ! Écoutes petit ange tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis, promis ? Promets-le !** dit-je en le secouant jusqu'à ce qu'il acquiesce. **Bien, c'est très bien mon amour. Alors écoute ! Quand père arrivera tu lui diras que c'est moi qui ai fais tombé la statue, ok ? Et que je t'ai blessé pour que tu te taises. Tu as compris amour ?** Murmurais-je paniquée.

-**mais 'Ny tu vas te faire punir ? je veux pas 'Ny s'il te plaît**, shouina-t-il en se raccrochant à ma manche.

-**Dray chéri, fais ce que je te dis sinon je serais très fâchée compris ? Alors : un mensonge ou ma colère ?**

-**je dirais à papa que c'est toi…,** chuchota-t-il honteux, s'inclinant face à ma demande.

-**c'est bien Draco je suis fière de toi mon petit chéri, si fière de toi,** pleurais-je en le serrant contre mon cœur.

Et c'est là que père est arrivé. Quand il a vu la statue en miette et le bras de Draco en sang dans mes bras, il a demandé ce qui s'étais passé et Dray a répété tout ce que je lui avais dit. Père étais furieux et ce n'est qu'un mot faible face à son état : tout son corps transpirait de haine pour moi et son regard me le prouvais des millions de fois surtout lorsqu'il me voyait à terre le dos en sang pour mes punitions, plus tard dans la soirée, une fois Dray au lit.

Je pense que vous avez deviné, j'endossais les fautes de mon frère pour le protéger de lui, ce père qui ne se comportait pas comme un véritable père, aimant et protégeant ses enfants…oui je défendais Draco de lui. J'ai plutôt réussi au début, jusqu'à cette putain de marque qui le blessait, celle de Voldemort sur son bras droit, me rendant folle de rage, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

***

Je suis rentrée en même de temps que Dray chéri à Poudlard, je devais récupérer de toutes mes blessures faites par père pour ne pas inquiéter les professeurs ; j'étais là aussi pour le moment où Harry Potter avait refusé la main de mon frère, je l'ai consolé du mieux que j'ai pu mais n'ai pas attaqué cet enfant, cet Harry, il n'avait rien fait. A partir de cet instant, mon frère a fais de sa vie un enfer, il appliquait ma méthode : quand on essaye de te faire du mal, montres-toi froid, arrogant et supérieur, les gens s'écraseront et ne te blesseront plus, sauf les plus vicieux. Mais Dray savais que cela s'adressait essentiellement aux adultes donc il m'a obéit encore une fois, comme toujours… enfin, il a réussi à se protéger à sa manière puisque je ne pouvais pas intervenir en public, cela lui aurais donné une faiblesse pour le démolir, ce que je refusais.

Mais Draco chéri avait un secret et un soir que je rentrai tard, je le découvris. Depuis quelques moments il dormait mal et c'était vraiment dur pour lui. Père m'avais convoqué au manoir cette nuit-là je m'en souviens : c'étais dû au fait parce que mon frère avait eu une sale note en sorcellerie contrairement à moi qui étais dans les premiers. Il m'accusait de l'avoir distrait dans ses études, que j'étais vraiment un boulet et que je n'aurais pas dû naître… ça y est il était revenu au sujet de ma naissance, je crois qu'il m'en veut réellement d'être née, un vrai reproche subie constamment.

Père étais vraiment un homme pitoyable, mais il était fort et quand il avait bu pour calmer sa rage aux annonces de ce genre, il l'était encore plus. C'était rare qu'il se laisse aller mais malheureusement pour moi ça n'était pas le cas cette nuit-ci ; je sentais encore les coups de ceinture sur mon dos, les lanières du fouet qui s'enroulais amoureusement autour de mon dos et de mon torse, m'embrassant voluptueusement jusqu'au sang.

Père n'arrêtais que lorsqu'il se fatiguait, des heures ou des minutes pouvaient ainsi passer, mais je pensais à mon petit ange que je reverrais bientôt pour oublier sa sale présence. Je sentis au bout de trois heures qu'il partait se coucher, il avait laissé la porte ouverte pour que je file rapidement ce que je fis du mieux que je pouvais, ce qui étais dure : il s'était réellement lâché ce soir, j'aurais du mal à me soigner.

J'avais transplané jusqu'aux portes du château que j'ai franchis en silence et sans me faire remarquer pour réintégrer le sous-sol des serpentards. Je posai mes affaires en trop, me restai que mon tee-shirt noir à col roulé et longues manches ainsi que mon pantalon noir moulant, j'avais pris la trousse médicale et ma baguette, et alla voir mon Dray. Ce soir-là il faisait un cauchemar et le rassurer étais un peu dur mais je réussis. Je connaissais ce rêve étrange qui le minais, mais il avait changé : Draco voyais ma mort dans la plus grande souffrance, mais il y avait aussi la mort de Potter dedans, ce qui acheva de paniquer mon amour. Je l'entendais répéter « **Harry je t'aime ne meurs pas ! 'Ny reste s'il te plaît ! Ne m'abandonnez pas je vous en prie, je vous aime tant…** » Tout en sanglotant. Je posai une main apaisante et il se détendit comme s'il n'attendait que ça pour pouvoir dormir enfin en paix.

Rassurée, je récupérai mes affaires et me dirigeai vers la maison de Hagrid, cette fois encore j'aurais besoin de lui pour me soigner, comme chaque soir. Pourtant cette nuit-ci sera différente et bouleversera notre vie, à moi et Draco.

***

Après avoir parcouru le chemin jusque chez mon demi-géant préféré qui m'adorais malgré le fait que je sois une serpentarde, je toquai à sa porte m'appuyant contre le mur en peinant à retrouver ma respiration. La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Hagrid qui mit un petit moment avant de me voir étant un peu cachée par l'obscurité.

-**oh bonsoir Destiny mais je ne peux pas te parler ce soir, peut-être demain ok ? Bonne soirée,** m'annonçât-il avant de vouloir refermer la porte au plus vite.

Mais j'avais trop besoin de lui ce soir, mon père m'avais presque achevé ce soir, encore pire que d'habitude. Même si je n'aimais pas déranger mon garde-chasse, je n'avais pas le choix maintenant.

-**Hagrid**, dis-je d'une voix rauque et faible, très fatiguée, pour le retenir. **J'ai besoin de soin maintenant et je ne te donnerais que silence, aucune plainte de douleur et de bavardage, juste le silence complet si tu le désires. S'il te plaît Hagrid, c'est urgent ce soir…**murmurais-je en glissant sur le sol.

-**Destiny ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir ?** Chuchota-t-il un peu désespéré par mon état.

Il me prit délicatement dans ses bras et m'emmena à l'intérieur, pour me faire asseoir sur sa table haute, une table pour demi-géant quoi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait me cacher en refusant de me laisser entrer dans sa chaumière, en tout cas il n'y avait rien d'étrange, elle était vide, bizarre… il m'aida à enlever mon haut pour lui dévoiler mon torse nu et mon dos, quasiment méconnaissable et charcuté.

-**petite dryade qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Répond moi, **demanda-t-il avec sa voix un peu brisé, caressant mes blessures du bout des doigts, me faisant tressaillir de douleur.

Soufflant de colère et de tristesse, il prit la trousse que j'avais pris soin d'emmener et sortit le baume contre la douleur, baume que j'avais amélioré pour accélérer la guérison. Il prit une grosse poignée de crème et commença à badigeonner mon corps, essayant d'être doux dans ses gestes. Je lui en fus reconnaissante mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher les larmes de cascader le long de mes joues, un trop plein de désespoir en moi je crois bien.

-**ne t'inquiètes pas Hagrid, j'ai juste oublié de paraître inférieur à Draco c'est tout et…et père s'est chargé de me le rappeler… j'ai juste oublié les effets de l'alcool sur lui…**murmurais-je les yeux dans les flammes de sa cheminée, les larmes coulant toujours autant. **Prépare-moi une dose de MV, 5g s'il te plaît…**

-**je ne veux pas que tu prennes cette saloperie Destiny ! Elle aura ta peau cette solution et tu le sais ! Pourquoi tu continue ? Pourquoi tu viens me voir toujours en sang ? Pourquoi Malefoy ne sait rien ? Pourquoi…**

-**ne mêles pas Dray à cette histoire Hagrid !** Criais-je en fermant les yeux de colère et de douleur. **Que de questions sans réponses…**soufflais-je en reprenant. **Je n'y répondrais pas parce qu'il est trop tard pour me sauver de toute façon, Draco doit continuer à vivre dans son cocon pour son bien alors n'interfères pas entre lui et moi. Maintenant prépares-la je t'en prie…**murmurais-je en laissant le feu me réchauffer un peu.

Hagrid se tut après mon intervention et accepta de me filer ma potion, toujours en silence. Il n'était pas en colère après moi, je le savais, c'étais juste qu'il se sentait impuissant, il ne pouvait rien faire pour moi et cela le peinait beaucoup. Soudain, il me tendit ma tasse que j'avalai cul sec, me brûlant la langue et la gorge, mais cela ne me fit rien au contraire je me senti plus vivante, malgré le goût très amer de ma solution et le feu qu'elle créa dans mon abdomen pour me redonner des forces.

-**j'ai appris par le directeur que j'avais une mission Destiny. Je pars demain soir, après ta visite journalière et ne reviendrai pas avant 3 mois. Je dois aller rencontrer à nouveau les géants et peut-être d'autres créatures pour la guerre, elle arrive bientôt ma petite…**dit-il doucement en observant lui aussi le feu.

-**bien j'apprendrais à me soigner seule alors Hagrid, **répondit-je avec calme. **Il est tard et Dray ne va pas tarder à se demander où je suis. La potion fais effet ainsi que le baume, je ne souffrirais donc pas trop aujourd'hui. Puisque tu pars demain soir, je ne viendrai pas : tu auras besoin de temps pour tes valises, petit garde-forestier, **rajoutais-je en lui souriant sincèrement.

Il était de notoriété public qu'Hagrid n'avais pas un excellent sens du rangement, et nous en rîmes tout les deux de bon cœur.

***

Soulagée, je lui dis au revoir et bonne chance à mon demi-géant puis me fondis dans l'obscurité en silence. J'ai eu de la chance, je suis arrivée au dortoir au moment où Dray commençait à s'agiter dans son lit, près à se réveiller. C'étais devenu un vrai rituel pour nous, je me levais tôt et attendais son réveil pour chasser les derniers bribes de peurs dû à ses cauchemars. En le voyant les cheveux décoiffés, pire qu'une meule de foin, et le regard ensommeillé, je n'ai pas pût m'empêcher de lui sourire de pur bonheur, ce qui avait l'air de lui faire du bien en tout cas.

-**bonjour mon amour, bien dormis ?** Demandais-je en lui caressant ses cheveux doucement.

-**'Ny…tu es venue pendant mon cauchemar, je t'ai senti, tu l'as fais partir…**bailla-t-il de reconnaissance avec cet air d'enfant qu'il a toujours sans son masque de glace et d'arrogance.

-**je serais toujours là pour les chasser, Dray chéri, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un de plus puissant que moi le fera à ma place, **murmurais-je en le prenant dans mes bras et le serrant contre moi, d'ailleurs il ne se gêna pas pour poser sa tête sur mes cuisses et de m'entourer la taille de ses bras. **Draco, mon ange,** rigolais-je, **tu sais que j'adore quand tu fais ça mais on risque d'être en retard en cours.**

-**pourquoi tu dis ça ? Pourquoi quelqu'un te remplacerais ? C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre, compris ?** cria-t-il contre moi. **Promet 'Ny ! promet que tu me lâcheras pas !** hurla-t-il.

-**calme-toi Draco**, murmurais-je en le berçant doucement. Heureusement que tout le monde avait déjà quitté le sous-sol des serpentards, qu'ils étaient déjà tous dans la grande salle. **Je te promets que je te lâcherais pas petit ange blond.**

Rassuré, il se mit à pleurer, pourtant je lui avais promis et encore une fois je romprais cette promesse, comme toutes les autres fois. Je ris amèrement au fond de moi tout en offrant un visage serein à Draco, d'apparence sincère mais de réalité mensongère. Je le pressai de s'habiller et on se précipita pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avant les cours : aujourd'hui on avait 4 heures de potions en commun avec les gryffondor, les deux premières heures du matin et les deux dernières de la journée, ça veut dire que mon Dray va être mise à l'épreuve avec la présence de Harry Potter durant ces cours, j'en rigolais d'avance.

***

La journée se passa assez rapidement et il n'y eu aucun accident déplorable entre les deux maisons rivales, ce qui me soulagea pas mal, je ne me sentais pas la force de les combattre tous d'autant plus que je n'avais presque plus de MV ce qui m'inquiétais beaucoup plus que ces querelles complètement stupides. J'attendis que tous partirent avant d'aborder le professeur Rogue, seul lui pouvais m'en fournir, et j'en avais besoin maintenant.

-**Sev',** fis-je d'une voix grave pour attirer son attention, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en me regardant, il n'avait pas remarqué encore une fois que j'étais là, comme d'habitude.

-**'Ny ? que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? **dit-il en reprenant contenance.

Je crois que c'étais une chose que j'admirais énormément chez mon parrain : le fait de reprendre très vite sang-froid, je l'admirais vraiment beaucoup.

-**je n'ai plus beaucoup de MV et il m'en faut au plus vite, surtout avec la guerre qui se profile de plus en plus à l'horizon, et je sais aussi que « cette saloperie aura ta peau », **en imitant la voix de mon garde-chasse, **je suis au courant parrain, Hagrid m'a déjà prévenue et je continuerais toujours à la prendre,** répondis-je à ses questions muettes le regarde franc et dur, yeux dans les yeux.

Il prit un air pincé et s'inclina en ne me voyant pas succomber à son air sévère, cela ne marchait jamais chez moi et ça le rendait fou à mon plus grand plaisir.

-**fais gaffe aux doses ma puce je t'en conjure, si tu ne fais pas ça pour moi fais-le au moins pour Draco, **me supplia-t-il du regard qu'en même.

-**désolé Sev' mais c'est justement pour lui que je fais ça,** murmurais-je désespérée en regardant le flacon de poudre d'un rouge couleur passion, aussi profond que la couleur du sang. **Je vais à la salle sur demande si jamais tu me cherches mon oncle, conclus-je en me reprenant.**

Je l'embrassais avec douceur sur la joue, lui sourit une dernière fois et alla faire ce que j'allais dire, à savoir aller à la salle sur demande. On dirait pas mais Séverus est vraiment quelqu'un d'affectueux et de sympathique, même s'il n'aime que moi et Dray ; avec tout les autres, il est froid et sadique, très mesquin. C'est un jeu qu'il adore et qui nous fais rire tout les trois ; cet amour que nous entretenons ensemble est ce qui me tien le plus à cœur, après mon ange.

Je passai trois fois devant la porte de la salle sur demande et entrai à l'intérieur, sans me rendre compte que j'étais suivi, décidément la souffrance me rendais moins alerte. Quand je relevais mes yeux, je vis qu'elle s'était transformé en une salle d'arme comme je les aime, je souriais un peu parce que j'aimais beaucoup ce décor un peu asiatique sur les bords. Je défis mes vêtements et m'habillai de façon sportive pour pouvoir me défouler sans avoir de problème, puis commençai l'entraînement.

D'abord des échauffements, puis de la gym pour la souplesse de mon corps, de la musculation pour la force, de la course pour la vitesse et des épées et des baguettes pour l'agilité. Cela faisait dix ans que j'avais commencé, Sév' m'avais tout appris et j'ai pût dépasser son niveau sans trop de difficulté avec pour seul but : la sauvegarde de Draco, même si mon parrain et moi on se chamaillait souvent à ce propos-là : il trouvait que je prenais des risques inconsidérés et que c'étais mauvais de laisser Draco dans l'ignorance, moi je pensais exactement le contraire de lui.

Je crois que seul lui et Hagrid, ainsi que Dray connaissait mon existence, on ne faisait pas attention à moi et cela m'arrangeait énormément, j'étais comme qui dirais invisible.

Soudain un mouvement me prévint que je n'étais pas seul et je me retournai en fauchant les jambes de mon adversaire avant de le menacer de lui trancher la gorge avec mon épée. Et, oh surprise ! Harry Potter se tenait à ma merci, dans une position d'extrême faiblesse, ce qui me fit ni chaud ni froid, mais en bonne serpentarde je pouvais jouer un peu…

-**Potty chéri ! Quel rencontre glorieuse n'est-ce pas ? **Rigolais-je le regarde froid. **Si tu savais le nombre de personnes qui seraient heureuses de te voir dans cette position. Donnes-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas te livrer à Voldemort ou de te tuer…**murmurais-je très menaçante.

-**je suis là pour te soigner pendant le séjour de Hagrid à l'étranger. C'est lui qui m'a dit que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un, il n'a pas l'air de croire que tu débrouillerais toute seule…j'étais là, hier soir, sous ma cape d'invisibilité…**m'annonçât-t-il, un peu honteux.

-**voyez-vous ça mesdames et messieurs ! Le grand Potter a une âme digne des serpentards,** sifflais-je rageuse.

J'appuyai légèrement mon épée contre son cou, faisant couler un peu son sang et…je m'écroulai à terre, une main sur le cœur : l'arrivée de Harry Potter m'avais fais oublier ma dose de MV. Je me maudis et le maudis en silence, essayant d'apaiser cette douleur atroce, j'avais énormément du mal à respirer et j'ai bien crût mourir cette nuit là si Potter n'avais pas récupérer ma poudre et l'avais mélangé avec de l'eau. Il me releva légèrement et me la fit boire doucement : la potion étais moins chargée que d'habitude et ça m'énervais. Je le laissais m'allonger sur le dos, ma tête sur ses genoux, attendant de reprendre un peu d'énergie.

-**pas assez chargée ma potion Harry, tu devras en mettre plus la prochaine fois,** lui soufflais-je en fermant les yeux, ma douleur au dos semblant apprécier le froid du sol et mon souffle reprit paisiblement.

-**j'ai lu ce qu'étais le MV, ou plutôt j'ai demandé à Hermione ce que c'étais et là j'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant. Le MV, ou Mélodie Vampirique, est une poudre soulageant les douleurs et donnant de l'énergie rapidement tout en anesthésiant le patient. Tout ça à condition que la dose soit minimes. A forte dose, elle se transforme en drogue puis en un poison mortel très lent, un peu comme une demi-mort…**murmura-t-il un peu angoissé.

-**bravo sherlock ! Je ne te savais pas si malin, **raillais-je, un peu beaucoup épuisée.

Il ne me répondit pas mais me souleva pour me faire asseoir sur un lit blanc une place qui étais apparu à sa demande, m'enlevant le haut et me plaçant de telle sorte qu'il pouvais me soigner autant le torse que le dos, même si la vue bien plongeante sur ma poitrine le rendais rouge de confusion à mon plus grand plaisir.

-**alors potty mon cœur, on se rince l'œil,** rigolais-je en bougeant exagérément mes seins.

-**même si tu es pourvue de...Euh…d'atouts avantageux, je ne suis pas intéressé par les filles, je préfère les mecs…**murmura-t-il de plus en plus rouge, ce gamin est vraiment timide ma parole, j'en rigole trop.

-**spécialement les blonds aux yeux gris, à la peau aussi blanche que celle des anges…oui tu aimes Draco, **soupirais-je en le regardant essayer de m'éviter. **J'avais repéré ton manège depuis un bon moment Potty chéri. Décidément, quand une personne qui te plaît, tu ne te gênes pas pour la mater mais question discrétion c'est zéro mon chou et…aïe…gaffe Harry,** m'exclamais-je.

-**désolé mais c'étais pour te faire taire Malfoy. De toute façon, je ne peux pas rivaliser avec toi, tu es vraiment belle et intelligente et forte pas comme moi…**termina-t-il plongé dans ses pensées et dans ses mains qui faisaient boire le baume à ma peau.

Une fois l'opération finit, il m'allongea sur le côté pour faire sécher la crème sur mon corps, et attendit que je me détende avant de reparler sur un ton doux de Dray et moi.

-**j'ai toujours aimé Draco je crois, même si au début la pur haine nous animais, **dit-il en souriant. **Mais on m'a expliqué que cette haine cachait peut-être quelque chose de différent, alors j'ai réfléchi et je me suis rendu compte que c'était de l'amour. Ça m'a fais un choc ce jour-là, je suis resté dans mon lit toute la journée. Mais il y avait toi, tu étais toujours collée à lui, vous êtes inséparables et je crève de jalousie…**chuchota-t-il nerveusement, en se triturant les mains pour ne pas me regarder.

-**pfff franchement Harry t'es pas vraiment perspicace : tu n'as pas vue que lui et moi on se ressemblait ? Enfin en tout cas assez pour être frère et sœur. Je suis Destiny Malfoy J., la demi-sœur aînée de Dray ! **M'exclamais-je pour lui arracher un sourire, ce qui fonctionna très bien. **Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire Potter, bientôt tu comprendras ton rôle et j'espère que tu feras gaffe à lui sinon je te tuerais, **lui annonçais-je avec un sourire sincère mais sérieux.

Il acquiesça et je me rhabillai pour rentrer à mon dortoir. Son regard étais comme hanté et je savais qu'il réfléchissait à notre rencontre, gentiment je m'approchai de lui et lui embrassai le front pour le détendre. Il étais un peu surpris mais le contact d'une grande sœur lui fit apparemment du bien. Maintenant que je connaissais le secret de mon amour de frère et d'Harry, j'étais bien décidée à les mettre ensemble avant de disparaître définitivement de cette terre.

***

Cela faisais à présent deux semaines que Potter me soignais sans se plaindre ni poser de questions ce dont je le remerciais en silence. Draco ne savais toujours pas pour moi et le gryffondor, ce qui me rassura un peu, mais je voyais jour après jour qu'il se posait des questions à propos de nous parce que Harry me faisais des signes pour attirer mon attention.

-**Potter arrêtes de me faire ces signes bizarres !** M'exclamais-je un soir après un interrogatoire de mon frère. **Dray n'en peux plus de cette « entente » entre nous qu'il soupçonne avec tes putains de délire à la con ! On n'a pas gardé les scroutt à pétards ensembles alors évites d'être aussi familier avec moi !**

Il accepta ma demande à contrecœur, se faisant de plus en plus de souci pour moi. C'est ça le problème avec l'intimité, il y a des liens qui se forgent trop vite, comme pour Potter : il s'est attaché à moi et tôt ou tard il faudra que je fasse quelque chose pour régler cette situation, mais le hic c'est que moi aussi je m'étais attachée à lui. Je finis donc par lui avouer que je l'adorais et que je le considérais comme mon petit frère, au même statut que Draco, je le lui dit un soir de pleine soir, environ un mois après le départ de Hagrid, depuis nous sommes inséparables la nuit et il est devenu mon meilleur ami, chose qui serais dangereuse pour lui et Dray chéri si Voldemort l'apprenait, aussi faisais-je attention, même si je lui dévoilais un bon morceau de mon passé sans pour autant dévoiler les détails de mon existence misérable.

Pourtant, 15 jours après ma déclaration au survivant, mon frère nous surprit ou plutôt attendit la fin de la conversation avant de se manifester. Pfff, sans que je le sache mon bébé avait eu le culot de grandir sans moi…je riais intérieurement, de façon amère, de mon désespoir et de ma prise de conscience malfoyienne, la tête contre Harry et les bras entourant sa taille pendant qu'il me soignait à nouveau des blessures de mon père. C'est là où je me trouve à présent, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, pleurant de toutes mes forces, ma fatigue et ma tristesse, trop lourde pour moi…

***

_**-bébé pourquoi les enfants doivent porter la faute de leur parents sur leur dos ?**_

_**J'étais allongée entre ses jambes, les bras autour de sa taille et la tête enfouie contre son ventre. Blottie contre mon meilleur et seul ami, mon presque-frère, mon dos nu qu'il soigne comme presque tout les soirs en silence. Je crois qu'il ne m'a jamais demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi j'acceptais de me faire battre ? Pourquoi on me battait ? Qui me battaient ? Oui pourquoi moi…**_

_**-bébé pourquoi…murmurais-je à nouveau avant de me mettre à pleurer, me serrant davantage contre lui.**_

_**J'étais las, très fatiguée et personne pour me protéger. Ni mon ami, ni mes demi-frères, personne…j'étais seule mais tant pis, de toute façon seule ma souffrance pouvais les protéger.**_

-**je ne sais pas Destiny, peut-être parce que certains êtres humains doivent évacués leur douleur à travers la violence, d'autres parce qu'ils en ont souffert durant leur passé…les hommes sont des créatures si complexes et aveugles, ne voyant souvent que trop tard la réalité…**murmurais Harry calmement. **Pour Lucius, il s'agit là d'un cas simple, ma petite dryade. Il te juge coupable du viol de Narcissa, il ne peut pas haïr le père de Voldemort qui l'a fais, alors il se rabat sur toi. C'est plus facile de condamner un enfant que son maître tout-puissant…**

-**Harry…père ne sais pas que je fais cela pour Draco, ni même Draco ne le sais…je suis toute seule, bébé, et des fois c'est douloureux de l'être, **souriais-je toujours cachée contre lui.

-**Malfoy…**soupira-t-il en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

-**dis Potter ça te dérange pas de savoir que je suis la demi-sœur de Voldemort ?** Chuchotais-je un peu craintive.

-**allons, je te croyais plus maligne petite serpentarde,** ricana-t-il. Bien **sûr que non réfléchis un peu 'Ny, **rajouta-t-il en embrassant le haut de ma tête.

Je me mis à penser. Harry avait raison après tout, on s'en foutait de mes origines, l'important étais mon moi actuelle. Quand je réalisai cela, je me laissai bercée par le souffle du gryffondor pendant qu'il continuait à me masser le dos avec le baume réparateur. Mais j'aurais dût me douter que ce maigre instant de rare bonheur ne durerais pas, parce que ce que je redoutai arriva.

-**Potter…'Ny…mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** s'exclama Draco en nous voyant ainsi positionnés.

-**Malefoy…**souffla Harry en délaissant mon dos meurtri, me tirant de ma torpeur. **'Ny je pense qu'il est l'heure de raconter toute l'histoire. Draco n'est plus un enfant, il n'est plus celui que tu te devais de protéger petite dryade et tu le sais depuis un bon moment, n'est-ce pas Destiny ?** me demanda-t-il en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

Sans un mot je me levai en vacillant, me raccrochant au mur, toujours torse nu, et me dirigeai vers la salle sur demande, le seul endroit possible pour être protégé, se reposer et discuter de sujets douloureux sans être dérangé. Ils me suivirent sans un mot et entèrent dans la salle qui avait pris la forme d'un grand salon couleur bleu océan, ton qui m'apaisait…Toujours en silence je m'allongeai sur un sofa couleur crème, près d'une cheminée avec Harry et Draco à mes pieds, attendant la révélation de mon histoire. Je ne les regardai absolument pas, ne voulant pas qu'ils puissent lire dans mes yeux la douleur de tous ces souvenirs et commençai mon abominable récit.

-**mon père se nommait Elvis Jedusor et ma mère Narcissa Black Malefoy. Elle venait juste de se marier à Lucius Malefoy quand papa l'a violé au détour d'une ruelle sombre, quand maman venait juste de sortir d'une réunion de charité. Je suis le fruit d'un viol, d'une relation sans amour…mais malgré tout maman m'a gardé près d'elle et elle m'a laissé vivre, elle ne voulait pas me condamner parce qu'elle pensait que c'étais pas de ma faute après tout…**dis-je en souriant, regardant les flammes dansant dans l'âtre. **Voldemort a tué papa il n'y a pas longtemps, une dizaine d'années je crois…5 ans après ma naissance, Dray est né…oh tu aurais vu Harry, on aurait dit un ange : blond, peau blanche, yeux gris-bleuté…il était vraiment magnifique mon amour à moi…**soufflais-je en sanglotant légèrement face à mes souvenirs qui revenaient au galop. **Mais un jour, père a appris mes origines et à ce moment-là, tout a commencé. Je me souviens de la première fois qu'il m'a battu, c'étais trois mois après la naissance de Dray, sans faire exprès j'avais réveillé le bébé et papa est arrivé en hurlant…**

*flash-back*

_**- qu'est-ce que tu fais là espèce de monstre ? Recules de là tout de suite !!! Hurlais-t-il encore et encore**_

_**Je suis terrifiée devant la colère de père, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est comme cela. Je lui dis que je n'avais pas fais exprès et que je ne recommencerais pas, je le jure et le répète mille fois. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas et il m'empoigne méchamment par le bras pour me jeter à terre dans ma chambre. Il enlève sa ceinture et l'abat sur mon dos…douleur…peur…incompréhension…souffrance…je pleure…**_

_**-un Malefoy ne pleure jamais !!! Tu es un monstre !!! Comment as-tu osé sortir du ventre de ma femme !!! Espèce de déchet !!! Bonne à rien !!! Vocifère-t-il tout en frappant.**_

_**-je suis désolée…je suis désolée…je répète encore ces trois mots mais il continu de me frapper.**_

_**A la fin il arrête et part sans un mot. Entre-temps, c'étais la nuit et ma mère avait déjà calmé Draco. Elle se glisse dans ma chambre, son parfum vanillé m'enveloppant de chaleur et d'amour, et me prend contre son cœur pour m'allonger dans mon lit de princesse.**_

_**-je suis désolée Destiny mais j'ai dit à Lucius que tu n'es pas son enfant et…et il n'a pas accepté cela mon petit cœur…murmure-t-elle en me soignant. Je crains qu'il ne continue ce comportement jusqu'à la mort, ma fille, il va donc falloir être très forte hein ma chérie ?...c'est bien trésor, dit-elle en m'embrassant pour chasser mes larmes. Je suis désolée Destiny je ne peux juste que te soigner, me dresser contre lui signifierais notre séparation et je ne veux pas t'abandonner mon bébé…sanglote-t-elle en continuant les soins.**_

_**-ne pleure pas maman, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est pas de ta faute si père ne m'aime plus, rétorquais-je en chassant ses pleurs à elle. Je te jure que je serais forte et que je vous protégerais, toi et Draco, je te le jure maman !!!**_

_**-je t'aime Destiny, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, n'en doutes jamais…**_

*fin du flash-back*

-**c'est à partir de là que je me suis entraîné encore et encore avec oncle Sév' pour les protéger. Tu te souviens Dray, le jour où tu avais mis à terre la figurine en cristal de père…**

**-'Ny pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ? je croyais que cela avait arrêté dès notre rentrée à Poudlard…** murmurais-t-il en larme.

-**Dray chéri…ohhh…et dire que tout aurais été si simple si tu ne nous avais pas surpris mon ange,** soufflais-je en fixant le plafond, les pleurs commençant à couler.

-**tu as menti pour moi ? Tu m'as menti ? T'as pas fais ça 'Ny…**disait-il choqué.

-**tu sais Draco, chaque faute, chaque erreur de ta part…je recevais une punition pour chacun de tes faux pas et sache que je ne t'en veux absolument pas petit frère, **répliquais-je en le sentant se raidir de culpabilité. **C'est mon job pour te protéger, recevoir les coups pour te voir t'épanouir dans la pleine satisfaction et je…**

-**silence !!!** S'exclama-t-il en se levant brusquement. **Tu n'avais pas le droit de me protéger comme ça, au mépris de ta vie grande-sœur !!! Tu as promis de rester pour toujours à mes côtés, ça aussi c'étais un mensonge ?**

-**tu sais très bien que je ne resterais pas longtemps auprès de toi Draco, tu le sais très bien !** Répondais-je en me levant aussi pour le toiser dans les yeux. **Et je sais déjà qui sera là pour me remplacer petit cœur, **chuchotais-je en lui caressant tendrement la joue. **Et je suis heureuse que cela soit lui petit dragon, je l'ai entendu dans tes cauchemars, je connais son identité et lui aussi t'aime. Seulement il va falloir faire le premier pas maintenant, avant que tu ne le perdes. Tu ne voudrais pas, hein Draco ?** Terminais-je sarcastique en m'écartant, les mettant face à face tout les deux.

-**Potter je…euh…je peux pas 'Ny…euh bon d'accord…jesuisamoureuxdetoi…**marmonnait-il en regardant le sol.

Malheureusement pour moi et père, on l'avait bien éduqué : Draco étais incapable de parler sentiments avec quelqu'un, sauf moi. Avec un Harry qui est gêné et qui comprend peu de choses, et un Dray rouge tomate qui regarde ses pieds, j'étais sûr qu'on n'avancerait pas, ils sont tout les deux trop fier et trop timide…soupirant discrètement, je me faufilai derrière Draco et le poussai violement pour qu'il tombe dans les bras d'un gryffondor surpris. Ils ne bougèrent plus pendant une minute et finirent enfin par s'embrasser, j'étais heureuse : ils s'étaient enfin trouvés tout les deux et Dray chérie n'avais plus besoin de moi à présent.

-**allons les enfants, vous avez tout votre temps à présent,** dis-je d'une fausse sévérité dans la voix. **Par contre j'aimerais bien aller dormir, donc bonne nuit mes tourtereaux à moi, **terminais-je en les serrant contre moi, puis en les embrassant sur le front avant de les laisser seuls dans la salle sur demande.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et m'y appuyai le temps de reprendre mon souffle, souffrant le martyre. Prenant un flacon d'argent, je bus la dose de MV et laissai couler mes larmes. Draco avait grandi et cela faisait un peu mal de savoir qu'il avait plus besoin de moi…rahh je vous jure moi et ma possessivité…tant pis et puis de toute façon je suis condamnée alors autant en profiter pour achever cette guerre, mourir en beauté, avec spectacle, comme seule une Malefoy pouvait le faire et les laisser vivre pleinement leur amour sans les entraver. Je me redressai et partit dans mon dortoir en vacillant légèrement, la potion faisant effet.

***

Les jours défilèrent, voyant s'afficher le couple de mon frère avec Harry Potter et les punitions à répétition de mon père face aux problèmes que créait Draco, impuissant. Tous les soirs, il venait avec son bien-aimé pour me soigner, ne cachant plus ses larmes lorsqu'il souffrait trop pour moi, n'hésitant pas à aller voir Hagrid pour en parler. La guerre se profilait de plus en plus, la réalisation de mon plan était pour bientôt, me rendant impatiente du combat, et un soir l'annonce de Voldemort devant le château les fit se préparer à la guerre.

Ce soir, Voldemort périrait. Ce soir, Harry et Dray seront libres. Ce soir, je mourrai, en paix. Je me préparai et mit ma tenue de combat en cuir de troll noir, assez résistante pour me protéger plus longtemps, et ma lame bien-aimée, compagne de tragédie. Je les rejoignis devant les grandes portes avec les ex-mangemorts, dont mon ange de frère et attendit la sonnerie de début, et soudain tout commença.

***

Je ne me souviens plus très bien du déroulement des évènements hormis la présence des soldats, les sorts volaient à travers le ciel, explosion de couleur plus ou moins mortelle, le sang giclait de partout et particulièrement autour de moi. Je me voyais les fauchant les uns après les autres sans qu'ils aient eut le temps de réaliser leur morts ; j'étais la mort et, en allant avec une rapidité sans pareille, je la leur offrit sans remords.

Si je ne me souvenais pas de ce genre de détail, je me souvins par contre de l'affrontement final : Voldemort contre Harry, et père contre Draco. Pendant qu'ils s'acharnaient les uns contre les autres, père réussit à déstabiliser mon frère et voulut lui lancer un sortilège, le sectusempra je crois, en tout cas il n'a pas eut le temps parce que je me suis interposée et c'est moi qui l'ait reçue en pleine poitrine. Drake poussa un hurlement en me voyant chuter sur mes genoux et il tua notre chef de famille détesté, seulement son cri avait distrait Harry qui, pour le coup, trébucha à cause d'un sort de Voldemort. Je me devais de distraire le mage noir pour qu'Harry en profite et le tue alors je décidai de lui avouer la vérité, sachant pertinemment que cela le perturbera plus que nécessaire, je ne laissai pas agir mon frère pour me soigner, le forçant à me faire approcher du combat.

-**alors Voldy chéri,** dis-je en m'approchant, soutenue par Draco qui avait pâlit en m'entendant parler. **Tu n'as pas encore fini ton combat ? pfff franchement je suis déçue, **ricanais-je, narquoise.

-**à quoi joues-tu petite sotte ? Toi et ton frère êtes sensés être dans mon camps, **siffla-t-il. **Alors battez-vous au lieu de me déranger.**

-**je ne crois pas petit choupinou et ce pour la simple et bonne raison que nous faisons partis du camp de Dumbledore. Que dirait ce cher Elvis s'il savait que tu traînes sur un champ de bataille ? Aurais-tu des difficultés ?** Persifflais-je.

-**fermes-la, femelle incapable !!! Je t'interdis de parler de ce sale moldu !!!**hurla-t-il. **Sinon je prendrais plaisir à te faire hurler de douleur sous mes doigts…**

-**ne t'inquiètes pas Voldemort, on ne me fait pas hurler comme ça, ton bras droit, Lucius, m'a parfaitement entraînée, **dis-je avec gravité. **Et puis je parle de papa comme je veux…grand-frère !**

De surprise, Voldemort lâcha Harry du regard et se tourna vers moi. J'avais beau avoir un état lamentable, je me redressai avec arrogance, il ne me faisait pas peur, il ne me l'avait jamais fais et il ne me le fera jamais.

-**je ne crois pas t'avoir dit mon nom en entier Voldy, je me nomme Destiny Malfoy Jedusor…comme toi,** souriais-je d'un air tout à fait serpentard. **Je crois que papa a omis de t'annoncer ma naissance suite à son viol sur Narcissa Malfoy…oui c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait,** rajoutais-je en voyant son air surpris. **Mais à présent, le petit problème qui se pose grand-frère est que…tu vas mourir,** terminais-je en voyant Harry planter l'épée de Godric Gryffondor dans le cœur noir du mage.

Soudain les assauts cessèrent et le silence prit place pour accompagner la lente chute du seigneur des ténèbres sur le sol. Il finit par s'effondrer à terre et je m'accroupis à côté de lui, il avait le teint encore plus blême et des larmes de sang coulaient le long de ses joues.

-**j'ai une petite sœur que j'ai condamné…je suis désolé Destiny…**marmonnait-il en me regardant.

-**ne t'inquiètes pas grand-frère, tu ne seras pas tout seul maintenant, je viendrai d'ici quelques minutes veiller sur toi au paradis. Maintenant dors Tom, j'arrive,** soufflais-je en l'embrassant sur le front et en fermant ses yeux après son dernier soupir.

Je m'écroulai ensuite à terre, juste à côté de lui et fut pris de violent maux à la poitrine. J'entendais les cris paniqués de mon frère et de Harry, mais j'avais le regard fixé sur ma main ensanglantée : je crachai du sang, j'avais une hémorragie interne. Je souriais légèrement et je pris mes dernières forces pour leurs parler avant de partir, il aurait été bête de pas leurs dire au revoir.

-**eh Dray chéri ne pleure pas,** murmurais-je en lui caressant les joues couvertes de larmes, ma tête sur les genoux de Potter. **Tu sais que tu n'es pas très joli avec ton nez qui coule et tes yeux rouges mon amour,** essayais-je de rigoler, tentative échouée vue que je crachai à nouveau mon sang. **Tu te souviens « écoutes petit ange tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis, promis ? Promets-le ! » C'étais pour toutes les fois où tu faisais une bêtise, tu te rappelles ? bien…**chuchotais-je en le voyant dire oui. **Tu vas faire pareil Draco, promets-moi que tu vas vivre avec Potter et heureux. Tu n'as aucun regret ni remord à avoir est-ce clair ? Sinon je serais très fâchée compris ?**

-**mais 'Ny…tu avais promis de rester avec moi pour toujours…**pleura-t-il.

-**petit dragon, je serais toujours là mais dans votre cœur à tout les deux. Je ne pars pas pour l'éternité puisque je serais encore là et puis j'en connais un qui aura besoin de moi au ciel. Tu as Harry maintenant, c'est à lui de veiller sur toi, tu es trop grand pour me laisser encore te protéger…ahhh…chut ce n'est rien…**soufflais-je avec difficulté.

-**ce n'est rien ? Mais…mais tu vas mourir Destiny !!! Et je ne veux pas…s'il te plaît reste, reste avec moi,** sanglota-t-il en posant sa tête sur ma poitrine.

-**Draco, tu dois protéger Harry et maman à présent, alors ne pense plus à moi. Je t'aime tellement mon amour, je suis contente d'avoir pu voir en toi ma destinée et de t'avoir défendue…chut mon ange, ne pleure plus…je t'aimerais toujours…je t'aime de tout mon cœur, n'en doutes jamais…**

Et voilà, le MV et mes blessures avaient fait effet et je mourus contre mon frère Voldemort, avec mon autre frère, Draco, sur moi. Je crois que j'aurais voulu rester sur terre voire si tout allait pour le mieux pour lui et Harry, mais quelqu'un avait besoin de moi pour le guider sur le chemin du pardon, un enfant qu'on avait condamné à suivre un chemin, seul dans les ténèbres les plus profondes. Je suis là à présent et je le protègerais comme je l'ai fais pour Draco, je les aime tous et jamais je ne les oublierais, et puis je suis sûr qu'on se retrouvera puisqu'après tout mon nom est Destiny, descendante du puissant mage Salazar Serpentard et portant comme nom « destinée », on se rejoindra à nouveau sur les chemins du destin…

***

Au milieu du parc de Poudlard, on peut voir trois silhouettes se déplacer vers une tombe en marbre blanc. Ils s'agenouillèrent en silence en regardant la tombe.

_**Ci-gît Destiny Malfoy Jedusor et Tom Elvis Jedusor**_

_**Puissent-ils trouver la paix et le bonheur auprès des anges**_

_**-**_

_**A Destiny, ma grande-sœur adorée que j'aimerais toujours**_

_**Je t'aime 'Ny et tu me manques beaucoup**_

_**-**_

_**A ma fille qui a disparu en protégeant les gens qu'elle aimait**_

_**Malgré la souffrance engendrée par l'incompréhension**_

_**Je te souhaite la paix ma chérie**_

_**Tu me manques, je t'aime**_

-**Papas ? La dame, elle a le même nom que moi !!!Pourquoi ?** s'exclama la petite fille

-**parce que ta tante étais une personne vraiment très bien et qu'elle nous manque beaucoup. Ce nom te portera chance, mon bébé, comme il nous a apporté chance à Draco et à moi, même après trois ans depuis sa mort, tu comprends Destiny ?**

-**oh…merci tatie 'Ny grâce à toi mes papas sont heureux ! **gazouilla l'enfant. **On va chez mamie 'Cissa ?**

Harry et Draco dirent oui et l'enfant repartie toute joyeuse vers le château. Ils restèrent un moment seul devant la tombe blanche, pleurant en silence la disparition de cette jeune fille méconnue de tous mais si précieuse pour eux. Ils embrassèrent délicatement le marbre, puis s'embrassèrent à leur tour pour apaiser leur chagrin avant de suivre Destiny Potter Malefoy pour aller rendre visite à grand-mère Narcissa.

Un vent secoua les branches des arbres et on put entendre un léger rire de jeune femme, les accompagnants jusqu'à Poudlard, avant d'éclater en une explosion de vents d'été et de terminer dans le silence complet.

_**On raconte souvent que donner le nom d'une défunte à un nouveau-né la faisait ressusciter, **_

_**Peut-être avait-elle raison et qu'ils se retrouveront un jour prochain**_

_**Mais c'est une autre histoire.**_


End file.
